comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/SDCC 2014 Daily Roundup 7/17
On today's daily roundup of Comic-Con news, we have party news, yay! In addition to festivities, Comic-Con revealed some fancy bag designs! Check it out below. SDCC Parties For the list of parties and links to RSVPing and ticket sales, just click here! WEDNESDAY, JULY 23 • Hitfix and Lucasfilm present Comic-Con Kick Off Party. Features an exclusive look at Star Wars Rebels. 9 p.m.-12 a.m., Hotel Solamar, 435 Sixth Ave. RSVP required. • Second Annual Enchantment Under the SDCC. Giveaways provided by Warner Archive, Hasbro and more. 8 p.m., Henry's Pub, 618 Fifth Ave. (21 and over) • Wired Cafe lounge. 11 a.m.-5 p.m. daily at the Omni Hotel terrace, 675 L St. Invitation only. THURSDAY, JULY 24 • MTVu Fandom Awards and MTV Fan Fest. Featuring performances by Linkin Park and G-Eazy, as well as food, drinks, games and giveaways. 7 p.m., Petco Park. Free and open to all SDCC badge holders; first-come, first-served. • Witches of East End party with the cast and creators. 8 p.m.-midnight, The Tipsy Crow, 770 Fifth Ave. RSVP required. • The Kings of the Con, presented by Vetted Media. 9 p.m., Coyote Ugly Bar and Lounge, 820 Fifth Ave. Invitation only. • Nerd HQ Fan party. 9 p.m., Petco Park. RSVP only. • Felicia Day's Geek & Sundry Lounge. Fan-dedicated event; Day and Wil Wheaton will attend with special guests. Thursday at 10 a.m. through Friday, Jolt'n Joe's, 379 Fourth Ave. Open to the public • Showtime's Penny Dreadful party. Join creator John Logan and the cast for cocktails and appetizers. 7-10 p.m., U.S. Grant Hotel, Palm Court, 326 Broadway. Invitation only. • Scholastic's annual Comic-Con party. Featured authors include Jeffrey Brown (Jedi Academy), Jeff Smith (Bone) and Dan Santat (Mighty Robot), among others. 7-10 p.m., Hotel Palomar's SummerSalt Pool Deck and Lounge, 1047 Fifth Ave. RSVP required. • Dimension Films and IGN Entertainment team for Sin City 2 party. Featuring performances by the Suicide Girls and free Uber rides to and from the event. 7-11:30 p.m., Float at the Hard Rock Hotel, 207 Fifth Ave. Invitation only. • BOOM! Studios Ninth Anniversary Drink-Up. 9 p.m., Hilton Bayfront, Odysea Bar, 1 Park Blvd. Open to the public. FRIDAY, JULY 25 • Warner Bros. Television Cocktail Media Mixer. Talent from WBTV series will be in attendance. 7-9 p.m., Float at the Hard Rock Hotel, 207 Fifth Ave. RSVP only. • BuzzFeed and The CW team for Flash Bash. Stars and producers from The CW's upcoming Arrow spin-off will be in attendance alongside fan favorites from The Walking Dead, True Blood, Teen Wolf and more. 5-8 p.m., Altitude Sky Lounge at the Marriott Gaslamp, 660 K St. RSVP required. • Outlander (Starz). Official red-carpet premiere, screening and party with executive producer Ron Moore, author Diana Gabaldon and stars Caitriona Balfe, Sam Heughan, Tobias Menzies, Graham McTavish and Lotte Verbeek also will host a panel discussion and screen the premiere. 8 p.m., Spreckels Theater, 121 Broadway. Invitation only. • Playboy and A&E present Bates Motel party. Features cast and creators from the drama, music by Mick and special guests including Paul Wesley, Pedro Pascal, Brittany Snow, Chris Daughtry, Dan Weiss, David Benioff, Evan Peters, Ian Somerhalder, Nelsan Ellis and more. 8 p.m.-12 a.m., Seventh Avenue, between Island and Market Street. Invitation only. • Nerd Machine's fifth annual Nerd Party. 10 p.m., Petco Park. Invitation only. • CraveOnline and TNT present The Last Ship party. Cast and creators from the new Navy drama attend with special guests; cocktails, games and performances by MGMT and Grimes. 7-11 p.m., on the USS Midway, 910 Harbor Dr. Invitation only. • Tested.com presents Incognito: A Celebration of Cosplay with Adam Savage. Fans can view memorabilia from Savage's adventures and more; drinks, music, cosplay and a big reveal. 9 p.m.-2 a.m., Sidebar, 536 Market St. Free and open to the public. (21 and over) • Bill Prady's annual meet-up. 3-7 p.m., Hilton San Diego Bayfront Hotel, 1 Park Blvd. Invitation only. • GeekNation's Showrunners: The Movie party, sponsored by Cozday Clothing. 6:30-9:30 p.m., Quality Social, 789 Sixth Ave. RSVP only. • NBC Digital Network. Featuring talent from Constantine, Grimm, Hannibal and more. 7-9 p.m., Hotel Solamar Rooftop, 435 Sixth Ave. RSVP only. • SherlockeDCC. 7-10 p.m., San Diego Public Library, 330 Park Blvd. Tickets required. • Fourth Annual Comic-Con Nerd-a-Thon. 8 p.m., The Merrow, 1271 University Ave. • Funko FunDays. 8-11:30 p.m., Wyndham San Diego Bayside, 1355 North Harbor Drive. • Hollywood Babble On. 11 p.m.-12 a.m., House of Blues, 1055 Fifth Ave. Tickets required. • Fourth Annual Comic-Con-Nerd-a-Thon. 8 p.m., The Merrow, 1271 University Ave. Tickets: Click here. SATURDAY, JULY 26 • Entertainment Weekly's annual Comic-Con bash. Sponsored by HBO; features top talent from Comic-Con and includes photo opportunities with the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones and tie-ins with The Leftovers, True Blood and more. 9 p.m., Float at the Hard Rock Hotel, 207 Fifth Ave. Invitation only. • 20th Century Fox's annual Comic-Con party. Talent and producers mingle in a private event hosted by Fox Television Group chairmen and CEOs Dana Walden and Gary Newman; talent from Sleepy Hollow, Salem, Family Guy, The Simpsons, American Horror Story and American Dad will be in attendance. 7:30-9:30 p.m., Pizzeria Mozza, 789 Harbor Drive. Invitation only. News Comic-Con 2014 Bags The designs for Comic-Con 2014 bags have been released! Check out which franchises made the cut below! Vampirediaries Comic Con 2014 Bags 14.jpg Thefollowing Comic Con 2014 Bags 7.jpg Theflash Comic Con 2014 Bags 6.jpg Teentitans Comic Con 2014 Bags 13.jpg SUPERNATURAL-Comic-Con-2014-Bag.jpeg Originals Comic Con 2014 Bags 11.jpg Miketyson Comic Con 2014 Bags 10.jpg Izombie Comic Con 2014 Bags 9.jpg Gotham Comic Con 2014 Bags 8.jpg Constantine Comic Con 2014 Bags.jpg Comic Con 2014 Bags.jpg Batman2 Comic Con 2014 Bags.jpg Batman Comic Con 2014 Bags.jpg Arrow Comic Con 2014 Bags.jpg Can someone get an Arrow bag for us? Source: Coming Soon.net Category:Blog posts Category:2014 News